The Christmas Wish
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Heero and Duo.... dorming together... a Christmas Party... [Shonen ai, 1x2, 3x4]
1. Prologue

"The Christmas Wish" Prologue

Title: The Christmas Wish  
Author: Me ^-^  
Notes: Angst, Sappy, Romantic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero had been fighting for a little over a month now. He tried to fight alone but this one other gundam pilot would constantly show up on his missions. The gundam was called Deathscythe, the pilot calls himself the God of Death. Heero has only seen the pilot in the flesh once; he doesn't even know his name. The pilot was a small boy with a chestnut braid that fell below his lower back. His violet eyes danced with the sunrise. 'I don't even know his name, so why do I feel this need to be near him. I saw him once and only once, why does it seem like my every thought is centered on that pilot'. He had to do something before he went completely crazy. Without much notice the weather changed, the winter fast approached.

Duo fought his battles hard, giving them his all. After only a few weeks he realized he was not alone in his fight, in those few weeks he soon came to recognize one suit pilot as fly boy. The only reason for this was because the suit transformed from a gundam into a bird form. The pilot was said to have no emotions whatsoever (Duo always smiles when he remembers where he had heard that. Quatre told him one evening when Duo went to his mansion per Quatre's request). Duo knew he could never be like that. Then again he remembered seeing the pilot one early morning after a late battle. He was very thin, but stood taller then Duo. His hair was brown, and to short for Duo's liking. His cobalt blue eyes were deep and dark. Duo could feel them on him that morning. 'It felt so intense'. Even now weeks after he could still feel the intensity. Did he want that boy to look at him that way? Why did he feel he needed that intense stare? In the passing weeks Duo's mind became very occupied with the pilot, he barely noticed the changing season, how the air grew colder.


	2. Chapter 1

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero heard the raging battle, almost deafening him. Why am I here? What am I doing? He thought as he sat in his Wing 0. He showered what he thought were his enemies in an array of bullets and missiles that melted in with the falling snow. Suddenly he heard it from behind him. Stomp, stomp! 

"I see you got here first fly boy," came a voice over the speaker. Heero was frozen for an instant when he heard that voice. 'He came,' was his first thought. 'I must not show him any emotion or he will think me weak,' Heero told himself before he responded. 

"You are a slow God of Death," Heero said trying to snuff out all emotion in his voice, picking his words very carefully. 

The God of Death laughed despite Heero's effort. 'He laughed. Why did he laugh?' Heero wondered. 

The battle continued, Deathscythe moved with a fluid motion. His beam saber cut enemy mobile suits in half. 

Heero saw his objective, he decided to go for it. He charged his booster and ignited them. He hovered above the snowy land, causing an upheaval of snow that spread like dust. Using his energized sword he destroyed the tower in one cut. Wing 0 landed with a thunderous stomp, shaking the trees free of their white blanket. Heero faced the other suit that was finishing off the rest of the Leo's. 'Nothing good will happen if I stay,' Heero warned himself. Heero again ignited his boosters and transformed into Neo Bird Mode. As he flew off his thoughts still lingered over the God of Death. 

"Well jeez just fly away," Duo commented sourly. 'That guy is so mysterious,' he thought to himself siting in his Deathscythe as he walked back toward his hiding place. The sky was dark as Duo dropped out of his gundam. The cold air hitting him suddenly. 

Duo walked quietly down the hall of the school dorm. Unlocking his door, he opened it into a quietly empty room. He felt a lot of relief knowing that he didn't have a roommate to worry about, that would have made his mission all the more complicated. Pulling the elastic out of his braid, it fell apart and his hair flowed down just below his waist. Pulling a brush from his dresser he combed it gently. Taking off his shirt and pants he revealed his bare chest and boxers. Duo plopped down on the bed and began to doze. 

Suddenly a knock came to the door waking him, looking at the clock Duo saw it was only 7:30. He knew he didn't have a class till 8:45, why was someone bugging him now? Another knock got Duo to get up and see whom it was. He slowly walked over to the door, turning the latch he gently pulled it open. 

"Why aren't you dressed yet," a voice wondered. Duo saw it was Guregori, one of the guys from down the hall, who had befriended him in the short time he was there. 

"Why should I be?" Duo asked groggily. 

"What you don't know?" Guregori pondered. 

"Don't know what?" Duo wondered with an overwhelming curiosity. 

"I guess you don't. Come on put on your clothes and I'll tell you," Guregori said pushing Duo into his room. Duo slipped into his pants and pulled on his shirt. Guregori grabbed the brush and began brushing Duo's long chestnut hair. He gently braided it as he explained. 

"Sometime last night a new student enrolled. They say his name is Heero Yuy. He is suppose to make a welcome speech this morning for all those interested. Since everyone has been talking about it all morning I thought you would have known," he finished explaining as he finished the braid. 

"So why did I have to get up for this?" Duo wondered standing up. 

"I thought you would like to meet him since almost everyone else is," Guregori replied with a small smile, "come on let's go." 

He pushed Duo out the door and down the hall. They crossed the campus, upon entering a room in one of the smaller buildings they found several students milling about. 

"What is it over"? Guregori asked someone, his teeth still chattering from the cold outside air. 

"Yeah but he's hanging around over there if you still want to meet him," the guy replied. 

"Great! Come on," Guregori said grabbing Duo's arm. They worked their was through the crowds, and came upon what seemed like a group gathered around a single individual. Guregori poked his head in, only he saw people he already knew. Duo looked around the room and suddenly he saw him. Duo saw the pilot he called fly boy in the shadows, away from the crowds. 

"That's him," Guregori said pointing toward the pilot.

'So his name is Heero Yuy,' Duo thought to himself. Suddenly Duo felt himself being pulled closer to him. Then something strange happened, 'I feel like a statue, why can't I move. Am I just still feeling the effects of the cold air, it came to him like a light bulb turned on, no I feel nervous. I never felt this way before, why am I all of a sudden nervous'. 

"Hello," Guregori waved while still pulling on Duo. They exchanged names only to Duo it seemed as if the whole room went silent as he looked at Heero, who returned his gaze. 

"This is my friend Duo Maxwell," Guregori introduce him. 

"Hi Duo, my name is Heero Yuy," Heero replied offering Duo his hand. They shook for only an instant but the instant seemed to stretch on forever. 

"I thought you two should be introduced since you are roommates," Guregori explained calmly. 


	3. Chapter 2

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. The song used in this chapter also doesn't belong to me it belongs to the person who wrote it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It only took an instant for the words to sink into Duo's head. Realizing what had been said, Duo dropped Heero's hand and darted from the crowded room. As he emerged from the building the cold air crawled up his bare arms. He pulled his arms to his body trying to keep warm. 'Why did I do that? What is wrong with me? He would be a better roommate then anyone else. So why do I not want him anywhere near my room?' His teeth began to chatter from the chilling air. The white snow only made him feel colder. 

Heero stood in the doorway, watching Duo. 'I finally know his name'. His eyes focused on the waving braid as Duo shook or moved. 'Does he realize how beautiful he is?' Heero wanted to go out and keep him warm, but he refrained from doing this. He didn't want anyone to know or see that he has a soft side. A side that cares for people, a side that would let tears fall or feel the pain of sacrifice. That is something he didn't want anyone to know existed. 

Duo didn't understand what he was feeling or why he was feeling what he was feeling. He decided to go back to his room before his class. Walking quickly half to get out of the cold faster and half to beat Heero there. 

Duo arrived at the dorm hall rather reluctant to go in. Entering the building he felt a strange longing. 'Longing what, what am I longing for?' He walked slowly down the hall, noticing that the door to his room was closed, but that didn't mean anything. He gently opened the door, peeking in he saw a duffel bag on the floor but the room was empty. Duo entered and shut the door behind him, hearing it lock. He let out his breath; it wasn't till then that he even realized he was holding it. Walking over to his stereo he turning it on hoping the music would clear his head. Duo plopped himself down on his bed. He sprawled himself out not really caring at the moment. The days events flashed through his brain. 'What is it about that boy?' 

Heero gently slid the key into the lock, turning it ever so slightly the door unlocked. He turned the knob gently. Peeking his head in he saw Duo lying on the bottom bunk, his eyes were closed. Heero felt the urge to go and kiss him, but he refrained himself with all his might. He heard the music playing on the stereo on the left wall next to the desk, where the computer sat. 

  
//Last Christmas   
I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away   
This year   
To save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special// 

'Christmas huh, a little early but I won't complain,' Heero thought as a small smile spread across his usually emotionless face. He saw his duffel bag in the middle of the room where he had dropped it off earlier. Heero wasn't sure whether to go in or just stand there and admire. 

//On Christmas Eve, I fell in love under a big fir tree. Meeting you made my heart feel on fire. I had no idea it was to fell like this.// 

Heero decided to go into the room, maybe get a closer view of that beautiful boy. He pushed the door open and walked in making no sound. He quietly shut the door behind him; Duo seemed to stir a bit. 

  
//Once bitten twice shy   
I keep my distance   
But you still catch my eye   
Tell my baby   
Do you recognize me?   
Well   
It's been a year   
It doesn't surprise me// 

Heero stood by the door a minute or so longer, then headed toward the stereo and desk. Duo suddenly sat up in the bed. 

"I'll turn it off," he told Heero getting up. In his rush Duo forgot about the duffel bag in the middle of the room. He tripped clumsily, his thoughts went strait to how stupid he looked and how not fun it was going to be hitting the floor. 

  
//Happy Christmas   
I wrapped it up and sent it   
With a note saying 'I Love You'   
I meant it   
Now I know what a fool I've been   
But if you kissed me now   
I know you'd fooled me again// 

Duo could feel his face turning red as he fell. He closed his eyes cause he didn't want to see the disaster coming. 

  
//Last Christmas   
I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away   
This year   
To save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special   
When you moved your mouth, suddenly it took me. I felt shy looking at you eyes. Your smile, so sweet kissed my lips so gently.// 

'Why me? He is going to think I am such a baka. Why couldn't I have remembered one little thing,' Duo wondered sourly. 

  
//A crowded room   
Friends with tired eyes   
I'm hiding from you   
And your soul of ice   
My god I thought you were   
Someone to rely on   
Me?   
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on   
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart   
A man under cover but you tore me apart   
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again// 

Suddenly Duo felt a pair of strong, stable arms wrap around him. Instead of falling into the floor he fell into Heero's arm. He had not noticed Heero stepped in front of him until he felt those arms. They held him strongly, almost protectively. 

  
//Last Christmas   
I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away   
This year   
To save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special// 

Duo's violet eyes looked up into a pair of cobalt blues. Their faces were inches apart. 

  
//A face on a lover with a fire in his heart   
A man under cover but you tore me apart   
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again//


	4. Chapter 3

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero sucked in as much air as possible, he looked down into a pair of violet eyes. 'Is he really this close to me,' Heero wondered. Duo tried to stand up quickly only making the situation worse. Duo again looked up into the cobalt eyes. Suddenly he thought he saw something you wouldn't see in a "perfect soldier". Heero stood Duo up, hoping he could keep his cool about the whole situation.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked with a shrug.

"Fine," Duo replied unsure of whether Heero was concerned or he thought Duo a baka.

"The music is fine," Heero said nonchalantly picking up his bag and walking over to the bunk beds. Heero deposited his stuff on the top bunk and then pulled his slender body up there. He started going through his stuff.

'Did I really see that in those cold eyes,' Duo wondered starting at Heero. He thought back to the moment, 'yes I did' he concluded. 'His eyes portrayed an insecurity he would have never let his body or voice reflect. Why was he unsure of himself?' Duo walked back over to his bed. He lowered himself back down being sure to watch out for Heero's dangling feet. Duo sat in the silence for a moment considering what to do now. 'Why not be myself? What is holding me back?' Duo tried to fight this invisible force.

"So Heero, why did you transfer here?" Duo asked standing up and looking at his new roommate.

Heero looked up for a moment but uttered no response.

"What so now you're not going to talk to me?" Duo wondered turning around to face his stereo. He waited for a response only what he got was silence. Duo looked at the clock, a thought struck him like a large brick, he had a class in fifteen minutes but he also needed to know just what was going on with Heero and why he was there. He needed to know if he could handle this.

"Well maybe you will talk to me later, right now I have a class," Duo said bending down to grab his bag. Heero looked up as Duo bent over, 'what a view'. Duo stood up and turned around facing Heero, who looked away quickly.

"Later, my silent roommate," Duo joked, walking out the door. Duo was so glad to get out of that room. 'Why do I think I want to get away from that boy, but feel like I need to be as close to him as possible?'

Heero sat on the bed as the music surrounded him. He thought back to the night before and the events leading to him sitting there. He chose this school for one reason only, that pilot. That meeting would never leave his mind. As he gave his speech that morning his eyes scanned the people for those violet eyes and chestnut braid. After the speech the only reason he hung around was because he was hoping the pilot would show up. He stood in the shadows searching. Then he saw him. That hair bounced lively as he was pulled around the room. Then those violet eyes turned to look upon him. Duo was pulled to him he seemed different somehow. The expression in those eyes showed someone who was scared. Heero had no concern for the guy he was with the name he only remembers is Duo Maxwell. To feel his hand made Heero want to feel his face, arms, and chest, all of him. Upon the news of their rooming together, Duo ran away.

'Why did he run? Was there something there Heero failed to see or understand? Did he scare the beautiful boy away? Why am I thinking these things? Do I have feelings for that boy? I can't have feeling for him, no! Then again maybe I do in that part of me only I know exists.' Heero pondered all of this for a few more minutes before getting up and heading to class.

Duo discovered that he had two classes with Heero and in both of them the teacher sat Heero next to him. After his last class Duo headed back to his room. Standing in front of the building Duo wondered if he really wanted to go in. 'Maybe Heero isn't back yet,' he hoped.

"Why are you standing out here in the cold?" someone asked behind him. Duo turned around to looking into a pair of cobalt blues.

"What are you doing out here," Duo asked a like surprised by Heero's question.

"Just got out of class," Heero replied simply. Duo shook a little from the cold surrounding him. Heero saw this, he wanted to take Duo into his arms and keep him warm. Heero didn't notice the cold, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. Heero reached out and took Duo's wrist in his hand. Walking toward the building he pulled a shocked Duo along with him. They entered the building; Heero dropped Duo's wrist and headed for the stairs. 'I should have never done that. Why did I do that?' Heero beat himself up over his decision.

Duo stood there for a moment. 'What was that?' He wondered.

"Wait a minute. What just happened?" Duo called chasing Heero up the stairs. Heero didn't respond he just kept walking. Reaching their floor Duo was hot on his heels. He kept calling out to Heero who refused to respond. Duo finally grew fed up and grabbed Heero's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Duo spun him around, only he was faced with something he wasn't sure he wanted to see. Heero's eyes were bleak and cold. Duo wanted an answer but not that look. Far some reason it hurt Duo deeply to see Heero looking at him like that. His eyes began to betray him and show what he was feeling.

Heero looked at the person who just grabbed him to get his attention. He didn't know how to respond so he showed the only thing he knew. Looking into a pair of hurt, scared violet eyes hurt Heero. 'Why did I have to choose something that would hurt him?' He could feel his face soften, 'should I say something? If I do what should I say?'

"Sorry," Heero whispered.

'He apologized, someone so cold and silent apologized. What is going on?' Duo's face showed his shock and confusion. He still held on to Heero's arm, 'just let go' Duo told himself. He couldn't loosen his grip. They stood in the hall several more minutes.

"Maybe we should get out the hall, Duo remarked. 'Can I even move?'

"Yeah," Heero agreed. They still stood in their place not moving an inch. Heero twisted his arm out of Duo's hand as people could be heard coming up the stairs. Reaching out he again grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled him gently down the hall to their room. Opening the door Heero entered with Duo in tow.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Duo asked as the door shut behind him.

"Did you want to look like a baka in the hall," Heero asked him pointedly. 'Why does he make me do these things? I would have never done that with anyone else.'


	5. Chapter 4

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The evening descended upon them. They had dinner in their room. Duo sat chatting idly to a silent Heero. 'He had forgotten the events earlier completely,' Heero thought with a sigh. 'Don't I want him to forget but why did it seem to make me feel sad?'

"So Heero, what happened earlier, I really want to get this cleared up," Duo questioned his usually silent roommate.

"What do you mean?" Heero responded several minutes later.

"What do I mean? I mean I was told you have no emotions, but only someone who could feel would have done what you did," Duo replied not knowing how painful the remark was to Heero.

"Let's just forget about it," Heero responded, that was the only response he could muster. Getting up Heero headed toward the door.

"Don't wait up," he told Duo, leaving before the braided one could respond.

Heero walked down the hall, taking the stairs to the basement. He escaped from the building through a small window. Walking out into the cold night Heero could feel the winter air prey upon his exposed skin. He continued his walk as her thought. 'How did this boy get to me? How could I have let this happen? I need to get him out of my mind so that I can focus on my missions.' Suddenly Heero heard something in his head that melted all his plans to try and get that boy out of his thoughts. Then he realized it wasn't in his head. Heero turned around to see Duo standing about 4 feet away from him. He was carrying something the darkness concealed. Duo walked up to him slowly.

"Here," he offered the object to Heero, "If you're going to stay out at least keep warm."

Heero reached out two shaking hands but he wasn't cold. Taking the warm blanket his hand brushed against Duo's. He just stood there with it in his hands.

"It won't keep you warm like that," Duo suggested. Taking the blanket he draped it around Heero's shoulders and pulled it up around him. Their bodies were close as Dou did this. Heero could smell him, smell the sweet intoxicating scent of Duo.

"What about you?" Heero almost choked out.

"What about me?" Duo responded a little scared by Heero's reaction.

"You'll get cold without this," Heero mentioned the concern peeking a bit into his tone.

"I'll be fine," Duo smiled, "well I'll go now."

Duo turned away from Heero and began walking back to the dorms.

"Wait," Heero called after him. 'What am I doing, he wondered. Don't I want him to leave, so why did I call to him?'

"Yes," Duo said turning back around.

"I just oh never mind," Heero said turning away. Heero could feel Duo's eyes on him.

"Okay," he said slowly, Heero thought he heard a hint of sadness. 'Is he sad?' Turning away again Duo began walking away slowly. Dou disappeared into the trees leaving Heero alone again.

"What's wrong with me?" he yelled only getting an echo in response. Heero pulled the blanket tighter around him. 'Why did he bring me this? Is he really concerned for me? Why do I care? I shouldn't, but I do' Heero finally admitted to himself. 'Only there is nothing I can do about it,' he thought with some sorrow tugging on his heart.

Duo walked back to the dorm, quietly reflecting on his thoughts. 'He left telling me not to wait up, but he would have frozen in the cold night air. What is up with me? Why is it that I just can't leave it alone? I should have just sat there, but no! I had to do something, why did I feel I had to do something. I decided not to fight it and brought him that blanket. I went to far I should have never wrapped him in it. If he wanted that he would have done it himself. Right?' Duo reached the dorm his muscles tight and his teeth chattering. From behind him he thought he heard something turning around he only say white snow and green trees. 'I'm just going to go inside and get in my warm bed,' he thought. Opening the window he climbed back into the basement. The heat from the room hit him quickly. He slowly made his way back to this room. Opening the door the room was flooded with light. It was quiet and empty. Duo went over to his bed and just plopped down no concern for his cold clothes. He quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Duo awoke under his blankets. Their warm soft material pressed against his face. 'How did this happen,' he wondered. Pulling the two blankets off he stood up and turning back around he looked into Heero's bed he saw him lying there peacefully sleeping. 'He looks so sweet asleep. Wonder when he got back,' Duo thought. 'Was it him who covered me up? What is this warm feeling I am feeling?' Duo reached out to the sleeping boy. 'Why do I want to touch him?' His hand gently touched the boy's cheek with the tips of his knuckles. His skin felt soft and warm. Duo's face grew very bright; his lips formed a smile. Then he looked upon Heero whose lips were also a smile. 'Is he really smiling cause I am touching him?'


	6. Chapter 5

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What are you doing?" came a voice. Duo felt the cheek move as the words were spoken. Quickly his hand pulled away. He turned around trying to his hid bright red cheeks.

"Nothing... sorry if I woke you," Duo replied slowly. Looking at the clothes he wore the day before, Duo decided to change into something cleaner and a bit more comfortable. They didn't have class today, or a mission, so Duo was going to go far away to clear his head. Now this incident only made his problems worse. 

'That was so baka, I should have never done that,' he told himself sharply. Grabbing his stuff he headed to the bathroom. Letting his hair down he stood in front of the mirror.

'What was I thinking? He was so warm and soft though. What is wrong with me?' His eyes began to well up with tears. 'No I can't cry!' 

Suddenly he heard the door open. When he turned around he saw Heero enter. Chucking his clothes off he jumped in the shower stall quickly. His mind could only think and hope that Heero hadn't seen him, seen the water in his eyes. 

Duo felt the warm water run down his tense body. A couple stalls down he could hear the water start as someone stepped in. 'Or maybe it was just the water running so Heero could beat me up for what I did earlier.' Duo's heart began to race. 

Turning off the water as he finished, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He cautiously peeked his head out. No one was around. Then he realized he didn't hear the other stall running. Stepping out he continued to scout for people only the bathroom seemed empty. Walking back over to the mirror again he looked at his reflection. Picking up his brush he began brushing his wet hair. With only one hand it was difficult to reach the ends. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him. Turning around he discovered Heero standing only two feet away. Duo didn't want to see what was coming so he turned back around shutting his eyes tightly, waiting for the worst.

Heero stood in the bathroom staring at the half naked boy. His skin was white. Upon further inspection he noticed the tight chest muscles. 'What is he doing standing there?' Heero had seen him earlier when he first came in to take his shower. Just the thought of Duo completely naked did something to him he didn't understand. He stared at the boy as his mind went back to the events earlier that morning. 'He was touching me. His fingers felt so good. What could I do, I just couldn't let all of my hard work on this facade be for nothing, just to crumble under one touch. He causes weaknesses in me that I can't understand or let him know that they are there. He would use it use it against me. I know he would. He would never understand, hell I hardly understand. I didn't want to scare him but that was all I could do.'

Heero made a decision, walking up behind Duo he reached down to Duo's hand and took the brush. Gently he ran it down Duo's long chestnut hair. Duo's eyes flew open in shock. Heero finished brushing Duo's hair, he gently took it into his hands and began braiding it. After finishing the braid he placed an open hand just above Duo's small shoulder. Duo deposited a hair tie in the waiting hand. Heero quickly tied the braid off. Turning around he walked away, leaving Duo to wonder.

Duo couldn't believe what had just happened. 'What did just happen? I thought he would hurt me. Wait, maybe that's his plan. He wants to get in good then do it. But he, he was so nice just then. He didn't say anything. Why did he just do that?' Duo felt like he was going to fall to pieces. 'He grabbed my hand, the feeling sent shocks through me, what got me the most was when he brushed my hair and braided it. Why did he walk away without saying a word?' Walking into the room Duo noticed Heero siting on the bed and reading a piece of paper. Duo quickly pulled on his jeans and boxers under his towel, then added his loose sweat shirt to complete his outfit. 'Wonder what he's reading, is it a mission?' Duo decided to check it out. Quickly he pulled himself up on the bed frame behind Heero. 

Looking over his shoulder he read:

Duo Maxwell

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Race: American

Duo stared in shock.

'It's my school profile. How did he get that? Why does he have it?' Duo didn't understand at all. 

Suddenly the paper folded down and he was looking into a face. Heero's face was only inches from Duo's. Duo's hand slipped on the bed causing him to fall forward into Heero's chest. Heero's arm wrapped around him. The arms were strong and they felt protective. 

'He did it again. He caught me again. It feels exactly the same as before.' Duo inhaled pulling Heero's scent in with the air. 'He smells so good', Duo thought. Duo scrambled to get up. Hopping from the bed frame, he turned away embarrassed. He could feel Heero's eyes on him. Duo had to got out of there. He walked as quickly as possible without running to the door. He glanced back to see Heero staring at him. He left the room. Walking down the hall, soon he was out of the building, where the cold breeze hit him quickly and he was glad he chose the sweatshirt. Pulling his arms up around him Duo walked toward the park. 'What am I thinking? Why do I keep having these thoughts about Heero? He smelt so amazing. No! I shouldn't think these things. His arms were so warm and inviting. Stop it!' Duo yelled at himself.

Heero just sat there for a moment after the door closed behind Duo. 'He was reading over my shoulder, he saw it. He saw I was reading his profile. I don't know why I turned around and looked him in the eyes. I just could have leaned in and kissed him. Oh why me? Next thing I knew he was lying in my lap. Why was he so red when he got up? Why do I care?' Heero pondered all of this as he sat alone. 

He didn't need Duo, he didn't need that, he just needed his missions. Right? 

Then why did he miss looking at him so much, why did he want to see him some more? Those violet eyes, that chestnut hair that bounced with him. 

Heero decided that he did need to see him, grabbing his coat her went to find Duo.


	7. Chapter 6

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me it belongs to the person who wrote it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pulling his coat up around his body Heero scanned the area around the entrance to the dorm. 'Why am I looking for him? Why did he look for me last night? I should forget about him, but I can't. It seems like I can't even for a moment forget about him.' Closing his eyes Heero could see those eyes that smile. 'Where could he have gone? I need to find him. I need to see him.' Heero began walking away from the building.

  
//There is something special  
About this time of year  
The Christmas feeling's everywhere  
I just got home to join you  
I've been away to long//

Heero wondered into the park as the sun peaked in the sky. The white snow around him gleamed. He made a point to follow no particular path. He weaved in and out of trees seeing couples all over cuddled close together.

  
//But now I'm back to share my love  
Friends are reunited  
One big family filled with love  
To last through out the year//

In his heart Heero wished the couples he saw were he and Duo. His eyes scanned the benches. Suddenly they laid themselves upon a boy with violet eyes and chestnut hair. Heero crept closer and looked at the boy. 'Why is he just sitting there?' He wondered.

  
//Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes, it's Christmas time  
Oh, oh Christmas time//

Heero then noticed something as he stared. The small boy was shaking. 'Was he cold?' Then he saw something else, tears. 'Did I do that?' He wondered. 'What if I did?'

  
//You and me together  
A sleigh ride in the park  
Loving kiss straight form my heart  
Snowflakes are falling gently  
The smell of chestnuts in the air  
And Christmas lights, they gleam across the sky  
It's Christmas time//

Heero emerged from where he was hiding, and walked toward the bench. He took a seat on the opposite end of Duo. He could hear the boy cry. It pulled at him.

'Hold him you baka', his conscious told him.

'I couldn't', he fought back.

'Yes you can!' It demanded.

He slid close, that was when Duo first noticed he was even there. Duo wiped his eyes quickly. Turning he looked at Heero with a red face where the tears used to be just moments ago.

  
//Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes, it's Christmas time//

Heero inched closer to the upset boy. Suddenly he felt a head lay against his shoulder. Looking down he saw the top of Duo's head. Reaching back, Heero place his hand on Duo's arm. Duo placed all of his weight on him, not holding anything back. Again the tears began to fall this time landing on Heero's coat.

"Shhh," Heero seemed to hear himself say. He gently patted Duo's arm and pulled him closer.

  
//Do you remember?  
Do you remember?  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me  
Do you remember those cold Christmas nights?  
Where we saw the world in harmony?//


	8. Chapter 7

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A month has passed since that day, Christmas fast approached, but none of the Gundam pilots seemed to concern themselves with that Gundam pilots weren't allowed to think of joyous holidays such as those. Heero's heart told him differently. He wanted to enjoy this holiday, with Duo.

One afternoon Duo walked into his room, whistling a Christmas tune he had been listening to that morning. Dropping his books on the bed Duo noticed two small envelopes on the desk. Walking over he examined them, they looked exactly alike except one was addressed to Heero the other to Duo. Picking his up he broke the seal and pulled out a small piece of paper. It read:

Dear Duo,

You are invited to attend my Christmas party. I am inviting all of the gundam pilots. I think it will be a grand affair. Bring your dreams and wished for we will make them come true.

Your Friend,

Quatre

'So Quatre's throwing a party,' Duo thought happily, 'well what should I wear?' Duo stood there a moment long, thinking. 'What about Heero? Wonder if Heero is going to go? What do I care? Heero doesn't matter, I shouldn't care.' Turning away he walked back to the bed, taking a seat on the bottom bunk. 'But if Heero does go what will I do then?' The thought of Heero dancing with other people tore at Duo's heart. 'If Heero doesn't get the letter, he won't know,' Duo surmised. 'So he won't be going, I wouldn't have to concern myself at all. No, I could never do that. Wait, he's not here yet, he wouldn't know.' Duo decided the only thing he could do was to get rid of that letter. Getting up Duo wondered back over to the desk. Picking up Heero's letter and stared at it thinking if this is really the right thing to do. Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. Turning around with letter still in hand, Duo was faced with Heero staring at him with those cobalt blue eyes. For some reason, Duo didn't understand why he didn't want Heero to go to the party. In fact he didn't understand very much about Heero. When he thought he understood, something Heero said or did threw Duo's logic for a whirl. Causing him to have to reconsider everything he thought.

"What you got there?" Heero asked.

"Nothing," Duo replied, to the usually silent boy.

"Looks like it's got my name on it," Heero said pointing at it.

"So it does, I was just going to put it on your bed," Duo lied walking over to him. He handed the envelope over to Heero. Heero stared at him then looked at the letter. Opening it he pulled out the note and read it quickly.

"Hmmmm" Heero remarked as his eyes scanned the paper. Turning away he walked out of the room. Leaving Duo alone to wonder what he meant or thought. Duo stood there a moment longer. 'What did he mean by 'hummmm', is he going to go or not. If he does go what will I do? Why do I want to dance with him? Why do I feel this way? I don't understand at all, what is it about that boy. He just turns me inside and out every time I see him. He makes my heart race. I just can't take my eyes off him when he is around. Some people have said that I show the symptoms of love. I don't believe I have at all. No! It can't be love; I cannot be in love with him. No it's not possible, or is it?'

Duo reread the note he was clutching in his hand. The party is in two weeks, in fact on Christmas Eve. He had two weeks to decide what he was going to do. 'What am I going to do?' He wondered.

The party drew near, Heero gave Duo no inclination as to whether he was going to attend the party or not. Leaving Duo to wander what was on Heero's mind. Duo finally decided three day before. He was going to surprise them all.

The next day Duo sat alone in the room, Heero was out on a mission. His mind began to recall all the events that lead up to this day. It suddenly stopped on one in particular. Duo had gone to the park, that evening to be along and think. Every time he thought about forgetting about Heero his eyes would well up and he would have to push the tears back. 'Why did it hurt so much to try and forget him?' He sat there unaware of his surroundings. He couldn't hold his tears back any longer. He needed this. Suddenly he felt something on the bench. As a reflex he wiped his eyes. Looking over he looked at Heero. 'What is he doing here? Did he follow me?' He could feel Heero inch closer. 'Why do I want to touch him? Feel him against me?' Duo was tired of fighting with his emotions. Leaning over he laid his head gently against the inside of Heero's shoulder. Then he noticed something; Heero's arm was pulling him closer. He didn't mean to but Duo ended up putting all his weight on Heero. Heero only pulled him in even closer. Duo began to cry again. 'Stop that!' He commanded but his heart wouldn't listen. As Duo cried he could feel Heero's grip on him become stronger, Heero had pulled Duo in as close as he could.

'Why did that feel so right?' Duo's mind whirled from the memory. It still confused him now. Then he remembered the events right after that. Duo could feel himself begin to doze in Heero's strong, protective arm. 'No! You can't fall asleep,' his brain screamed. His heart's reply said, 'but it feels so right.' Duo felt a slight nudge as Heero sifted underneath him. 'He's uncomfortable, or is he just getting comfortable.' Duo felt himself being moved. Suddenly an arm slid under his legs that he had pulled up onto the bench. He really hadn't noticed that Heero had turned sideways. He did it so cunningly. The arm strongly pulled the legs off the bench. His body was lifted in the air, and lay against a strong chest. 'Why is he doing this?' He could barely feel Heero's footsteps; his head lay against that strong chest. His eyes were closed; he could feel reality slipping away as he began to doze.

Duo remembered waking up under his warm covers. 'Where is Heero,' he wondered looking around. Duo sat up. 'What time is it?' Looking at the clock it was six PM. Abruptly the door opened. Heero entered the room with two bags in hand.

"What's that?" Duo questioned groggily, pointing at the bags.

"Dinner," Heero replied simply. 'He brought me dinner. What is going on?' Duo marveled.

Duo remembered having dinner in silence; he wasn't sure what to say. Duo was abruptly brought back to the present by a beep. He looked over at the computer; it said 'Mission Complete'. Heero's on his way back. Ever since that day in the park Heero sent that back after each mission. After about a week and a half Duo adopted this also. Hitting the enter key the message disappeared. Anymore whenever Heero went out on a mission Duo found himself in that room under the pretense of studying. 'Why do I wait for that message?' What was even worse was that after he got it he felt like some great weight was lifted off his shoulders. 'Wonder if Heero does the same or feels the same.'

Light flooded into the semi-dark room. A figure stood in the doorway. Reaching over Duo turned on the other lamp. He saw Heero standing in the doorway in his usual attire, with a jacket pulled over his shoulder. Heero entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Heero stood and Duo sat, looking at each other. Something was different; something didn't feel right tonight. Duo looked closer at Heero, he seemed different tonight.

Heero walked over to the beds. Tossing his coat on the post, kicking off his shoes he pulled himself up on his bunk. 'He must be tired,' Duo thought. Reaching over he turned off both lamps and walked over to his bed, Kicking off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, he laid down pulling the covers up. Closing his eyes he started to doze off.

Before completely falling asleep he heard someone moving around. Out of nowhere a warm body cuddled up next to him. Duo didn't even seem to think about it, he just rolled into the body and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo's brain woke up before the rest of him did. 'What happened last night? Did Heero get in my bed last night? Was that a dream?' Duo's eyes fluttered open only to discover her was alone in the bed. Taking in some air Duo noticed something, that aroma that was all Heero. 'He was here, but why? Did something go wrong on the mission? He wouldn't have done that if it hadn't. What is going on? From everything I heard said, what happened last night shouldn't have happened. So what is going on? Although for some reason I didn't mind it or still don't.'

Heero found himself siting on the cold snowy cement steps. There was snow all around him in large piles. The cold breeze blew right threw him as if he were a ghost sitting there. His coat was pulled in close and tight. For some reason this winter got to him more then any he could remember. 'Wonder what Duo is doing right now he thought with a twinge of sadness. I couldn't be there when he woke up I couldn't face him. I still can't that is why I am out here in this cold winter weather. I really shouldn't have come here, but I had to be near him. I was going crazy. Last night I needed to hold him, during the mission I realized something. What if I didn't make it out without holding him ever?' He couldn't figure out during the whole time he was out why that mattered but for some reason unknown to him it mattered a lot. 'Now all I want to do is hold him forever. That afternoon a month ago in the park, all I wanted to do was protect him. Did he ever realize how I felt or feel about him? If only I could tell him how I feel deep inside. No! He would never understand, would he?'

Snowflakes began to gently fall from the cloudy dark afternoon sky. Landing around Heero and even on him. The perfect white snowflakes floated down until they melted into something warm or each other. Looking out Heero saw the gray sky touch the dead earth. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Heero wrapped his arms around his legs. Laying his head against his knees, he breathed in the cold air freezing his lungs. The snow fell faster now and in more abundance. He could feel the moist snowflakes land on his bare neck.

Heero's mind went back, each memory it had placed there, he recalled. Heero noticed something about his memories after awhile, they were of Duo; of that smile and those eyes. He remembered every expression he ever saw. He remembered the look when those eyes were sad, happy, scared, and lonely. Every single expression he ever saw was carved into his memory forever.

Heero again thought about the previous night. When he curled up under those covers Duo rolled into him. 'Did that mean there was something there or was Duo just rolling around. Although during the night Duo didn't seem to move around to much if at all.' Heero then remembered the party tomorrow. 'Wonder if Duo is going?' Heero decided that he would go, and if Duo didn't show up he would leave. 'But if Duo does show up, shouldn't I still leave.' Heero felt as confused as ever. 'I hate this, but I guess I will have to wait and improvise the situation.'

From behind him Heero heard footsteps. He had excellent hearing and everyone knew it. So why did this person sound like they were trying to sneak up on him. Then moments later a figure appeared sitting next to him. Looking over, his eyes only moving, he saw the face that was etched in him memory permanently. He buried his face in his knees hoping that Duo didn't see the shock and panic Heero was feeling.

"Heero..." came a soft voice, "can we talk?"

Duo sat there expecting no response, Heero rarely answered him. He came here with one specific question. He chose not to ask about last night.

"How about I talk, you listen and then mutter a response," Duo surmised. That hurt Heero deeply, to know that that was the way Duo thought of him.

"I wanted to ask you what happened on the mission last night?" Duo asked looking at the pilot. "You seemed different afterwards."

'He didn't ask about slipping into his bed. Does he know? Does he think it was a dream?' Heero wasn't sure how to respond.

"You just didn't seem right, you still don't," Duo persisted.

"Nothing unusual. Now back off," Heero hissed.

Duo jumped back, Heero wanted to beat himself up but he had to stop Duo's persistence.

"I'm sorry" Duo choked, "Heero." When he spoke his name, Heero thought he heard a hint of sadness. Nothing unusual did happen except his revelation and he couldn't tell Duo about that. In a moment Duo was standing, within the next few he darted off. As the figure disappeared Heero reached out his hand toward it. 'Please don't run away.'


	10. Chapter 9

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me it belongs to the person who wrote it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo opened his eyes, getting up he walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he saw bags under his eyes and how his eyes were blood shot. He didn't get much sleep last night, in fact he spent most of the night tossing and turning in his bed. The events from yesterday thrashed at his brain. He hurt so badly after Heero hissed at him. It wasn't a physical pain but an emotional one. 'He shouldn't cause me pain like that, but he does. I couldn't sit there a moment longer. I avoided him the rest of the day; I couldn't look at him. Tonight is the party and tomorrow is Christmas.' This would be another Christmas he spent alone, and lonely. Returning to his room after a long hot shower, Duo discovered Heero's bed was empty. He decided he needed some music, maybe that would help dissolve all of his pain and problems. A song began to play as Duo pulled his outfit for the party out of the closet. It was in a black bag. Hanging the bag on the bedpost, Duo stared at it. Deep inside he felt very lost and unsure.

  
//Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play//

Duo let out a deep sigh. He figured it would take him most of the day to get ready. He didn't mind that, what he wondered was why he was so concerned for his appearance. He used to never care but today it mattered. In fact it mattered the most.

  
//My world is changing  
I am rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the times done  
Is that why you have let me go//

Duo pulled on his outfit for the evening. The material rubbed gently against his skin sending chills down his spine. Picking up his brush he pulled it gently through his long strands of chestnut hair. Tonight he would not tie it up in its usual braid allowing it to hang around his face. Upon looking in a mirror her discovered he was finally ready to go.

It only took him five hours. 'Not to bad,' he thought. Grabbing his large overcoat he pulled it on. Walking out the door he let the song continue on it's own into the empty room. Even though he was not there he could still hear it.

  
//Christmas is here everywhere  
Christmas is here if you care  
If there is love in you heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time//

Duo showed his invitation to the two men standing at the main doors. One nodded his head and pushed the door open allowing Dou to enter the mansion and escape the falling snow. Looking around he spotted people all over talking amongst themselves. A young man approached him, asking for his coat. As he pulled off his overcoat the young man became quiet and showed a stunned expression on his face. Duo handed him his coat and walked into the main hall.

As he walked toward the ballroom where the main party was, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him as he passed by. Upon entering the ballroom he gained the attention of everyone in the room. A smile spread across his face.

Looking down upon them he notice Wufei standing alone, Trowa and Quatre standing together talking. All eyes were on him, he loved it. But something deep inside wished a pair of them were Heero's cobalt blue.

'Could he face Heero now?' Then he felt it, that intense stare. Heero was here and he was looking at him. Unexpectedly he felt something in his heart that just seemed to fall into place. Something that felt so right. Looking down the white marble stairs he saw a figure standing there.

It was Heero, he was dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked very handsome. Duo was surprised to see Heero in such an outfit but it seemed to suit him perfectly. Duo slowly walked down the stairs to the ballroom floor. He noticed Heero's hand was outstretched to him. Taking it, the world seemed to stop nothing moved not even the wind.

  
//I feel you Christmas  
I know I found you  
You never fade away  
They joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love  
Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love//


	11. Chapter 10

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo stood on the stairs in a daze, unsure of what he was feeling. Heero's eyes seemed to stare deep into him.

Heero stood a little nerved by the fact that he was so wide open. Looking up at Duo he was shocked by the outfit Duo had worn to the party. Duo stood before him in a long deep blue gown that flowed outward covering the area around him, his high heel shoes complimented it perfectly. His long chestnut hair flowed down and spilled over his shoulders. 'He looks wonderful,' Heero thought, 'the outfit was him.' 

Out of the corner of his eye Heero noticed something moving. Turning his head slightly he noticed three men approaching them. Upon reaching them one of the men's hand reached out. It was reaching for Duo.

"Come her you kimyou!" the one reaching called out. Heero tightened his grip on Duo's hand and in one move pulled Duo behind him. Taking his fighting position as the three men stared in shock.

Duo couldn't believe it, 'what was going on?' When he saw the three large men walk up to him he wasn't all that concerned. It was when they reached out for him and called him that name that the fear climbed up into him. He felt Heero's hand tighten on his. His feet moved without his control. He was standing behind Heero. Heero had pulled him behind himself. Putting Heero between Duo and the threat. 'Heero is defending me, protecting me.' One of the men took a swing at them connecting with Heero's jaw. This sent Heero spilling onto the floor. Seeing Heero on the floor Duo dropped down beside him to make sure he was all right. Another of the three reached out for Duo again, only he was stopped. Several people had gathered around the five men and some even stepped between the two boys and the three men.

"Get out!" a voice called. Duo looked up to see the nonviolent Quatre telling them to leave. One took a swing at Quatre only a hand belonging to Trowa stopped his fist. Several of the Maganacs showed up after that and escorted them out.

"Thanks Trowa," Quatre said turning to the boy next to him. The crowd dispersed and the party continued. Both Trowa and Quatre turned to the two on the floor. Reaching out his hand Quatre helped Duo up while Trowa picked Heero up onto his feet.

"Thank you for stopping them," Duo said to the two boys, "who knows what they might have done."

Heero's lip was bleeding from the punch he received. Turning Heero walked away from the other three. Duo called after him. 

'I couldn't protect him. Why couldn't I protect him?' Heero could hear Duo calling after him. He picked up his feet and started to run. He could feel the night air as he exited the house. He was at the back of the house. 

Looking out he saw a beautiful garden with a spectacular fountain that had two baby angels sitting on a cloud. Looking down he saw a face in the water. The face was of Duo smiling. Then looking even harder he saw Duo's face when he was sad. Those eyes bouncing on the verge of tears. 

'Heero couldn't understand why he did what he did. Duo could have taken care of himself, right?' Deep inside Heero felt that he had to protect that boy and his wonderful liveliness. What he didn't understand was that if I was going to protect him why did I fall so easily. 

'I should have tried harder, but that punch was solid. They wanted what they were after.' Heero remembered looking up into a pair of worried violet eyes. 'Duo had dropped to the floor next to me to make sure I was all right. Does he care about me?' Then he remembered Trowa protecting Quatre, 'why couldn't I do that?'

"Heero? Are you okay?" a soft voice asked quietly from behind him. Turning around Duo was standing his eyes showing that worried fear. The figure was shaking.

"I'm fine," Heero responded quietly, "Are you okay?"

Duo was quiet for a few moments then he finally spoke, "I don't know. At first I was afraid but when you were protecting me I was very relieved and unafraid. But that didn't compare at all to what I felt when he hit you and I saw you fall to the floor. I wasn't afraid of them but I was still afraid. The worst thing was when you ran off."

Duo finally finished his words coming out in sobs. Heero walked over to him. Sliding his arms around the boy he pulled him in close. Duo cried into him.

"It's okay," Heero soothed quietly as he pet the boy shaking in his arms.

"Is it? Is it okay that whenever I am with you I am the happiest. Whenever we are apart I can't stop thinking about you. When you're on missions I worry about you. Is that okay or is that wrong?" Duo sobbed even harder. Heero couldn't believe the words coming out of Duo's mouth. Duo's head moved away from Heero's shoulder. His eyes were huge, 'is he as shocked as I am?' Duo jumped out of Heero's strong arms. His hands shot to his mouth covering the place where the words had escaped. They stood there a moment longer, Duo's eyes began to water again. Turning he bolted back into the house his heels pounding on the pavement, his beautiful dress trailing behind him. Heero's arm involuntarily stretched out to the running figure. 'It's not wrong, I feel the same' his heart screamed out. The wind and snow blew into Heero freezing him to the core. He wanted and needed Duo's warmth. 

"Please stop running, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I feel. Now that you have spoken I know I can. Please come back to me my beloved Duo," Heero told the figure who had disappeared long before he could speak the words.


	12. Chapter 11

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero walked around the mansion his eyes searching every nook and cranny. Soon he found himself outside again, only this time it was at the front of the house. Looking around he didn't see anyone. As he turned around to go back inside something off to the side caught his attention. Turning he looked hard into the darkness only seeing darkness. 

Heero stood there a moment trying to make out something, anything. Turning he dismissed it as the wind. Heading back toward the house he knew there was nothing out there for him. After a few steps Heero became knowledgeable of what was out of his view just minutes ago.

Something came crashing down between his shoulder blades sending him to the ground. He was never able to recover from that initial blow as kicks flew into him almost immediately after he fell. Fist befell upon his shoulders, back, and side. The kicks became intense as they flew into his stomach, chest, and face. Once or twice a covered foot actually connected with his face. Heero tried to curl himself up only there seemed to be nothing he could do. The kicks were becoming even more intense and his body hurt and stung after each blow. The attack continued on, the blows more frequent and harder each time, he couldn't stop it. He felt so helpless. Just before unconsciousness consumed him he heard shots ring out.

Duo sat quietly in Quatre's study, with Trowa. He still couldn't believe what he had done. Trowa stood by the large window facing out at the front gate. He could see the entire front yard even the front entryway. Trowa had brought Duo here after he appeared in the ballroom in pieces.

"Duo are you okay?" he asked the boy while staring out the window.

Dou couldn't respond, Heero had asked him the same question. 'Heero had been concerned about him, or was he just' Dou didn't want to think of the alternative, it hurt him deeply. Standing up he approached the window. Looking out across the serene landscape, a small star could be seen falling through the sky. Looking intently at it, Duo watched it crash to earth.

"Wish I may, wish I might. Find the one I am dreaming of tonight. On this shooting star I make a wish. I wish... I wish. I find myself holding Heero in my arms this coming Christmas day," Duo had wished upon that small crashing star.

"Hey Duo! Look over there!" Trowa called to him pointing toward the front of the house. Duo's eyes focused on the area that was pointed out, and then he saw it. Saw someone or something moving just out of the lights reach. Duo stared harder then figures could be made out in the shadows. His eyes began to ache as he tried to see through the dark. Figures began to emerge even cleared as they inched closer to the light. Suddenly they spilled into it. Duo saw three men then his eyes focused on something on the ground. They grew very large; even from this distance he could tell who it was.

"Heero!" he wailed. Trowa turned almost instantly. Duo ran from the room, 'Heero was in trouble. He didn't care whether Heero knew about his feelings anymore his only concern was Heero's safety.' Trowa was not to far behind him. Passing by several doors he hadn't noticed the people standing in the doorway. Just ahead of him he saw Quatre. Pushing past he turned the corner to the main entryway almost slipping. Charging out the door he came to a dead stop, as those three guys from earlier were kicking Heero fiercely. Both Trowa and Quatre appeared behind him. Duo had to stop them, and then he remembered Trowa was caring a gun. In a fluid motion he turned and reached behind Trowa grabbing his gun. Facing Heero's attackers, he pulled the trigger savagely. Six shots rang out through the yard. Heero laid on the ground in a ball surrounded by three bleeding and dead men.

"Heero!" Duo sobbed dropping the gun and running to the crumpled ball. "Heero speak to me. Please! I need you!" Duo's tears fell wetting the boy he clinged to so tightly. Duo could hear Quatre order some people around and the three bodies disappeared. Quatre reached down to help Duo up, but his hand was savagely knocked away. Duo pulled himself up; bending over he gently picked up his fallen beloved. With Heero scooped in his arms, Duo teetered a bit from the weight. Turning to Quatre, "Do you have a place where he can sleep, and I can treat him?"

Quatre could only nod and he put out his hand in the way to go. Duo followed only once did he become unbalanced. As they walked down a long corridor Heero's hand slipped from where it laid on his stomach. Duo tried to put it back by bouncing him a bit. Seeing this Trowa reached out and gently placed the hand where it used to be resting. Duo looked over at him, his eyes thinking the boy. Upon reaching the room Quatre gently opened the door. Duo pushed his way in. Walking over to the bed he deposited the shallow breathing boy. Trowa pulled Quatre out of the room and shut the door leaving them alone. Duo walked over to the adjoining bathroom, filled a bowl with hot water, and grabbed a wash cloth. Walking back over to the bed he gently sat down and looked deeply at the fragile boy lying there. Dipping the cloth in the water, he rung it out. He gently wiped Heero's forehead and cheeks.

"What happened? Why did they do this to you? Please wake up! I have something to tell you. Heero are you listening to me? Heero I love you, I need you!" his tears wetting his cheeks and the bed beneath him.


	13. Chapter 12

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo heard chimes ring through the halls, it was now midnight. There had been no change in Heero's condition except now his breathing was regular and normal. Duo felt his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten since lunch. Looking down at Heero he decided to go find some food. Getting up he walked over to the door, the soft carpeting cushioning his bare feet. He had taken his shoes off many hours ago. Turning back around he looked at the boy lying delicately under the covers. He gently opened the door. Leaving it open a small crack he began to walk down the hall. The marble floors were cold on his bare feet. Hs dress dragged behind kicking up dust. He reached a fork in the hall, he wasn't really sure which way to go. Then he heard something down one of the halls. Walking in that direction the sound became clearer, it was Christmas music. Walking a little further he noticed some light coming from a slightly ajar door. Carefully he crept closer to it. Peaking in he noticed two people sitting on the bed. He couldn't really make out who they were from his spot. Duo leaned against a metal statue to get a better look, suddenly it came crashing to the floor. This caused the two in the room to jump out of the bed. Duo didn't know what to do. Before he could run Quatre and Trowa appeared in the doorway. At first Duo was a bit surprised this he was sorry.

"Quatre I am so sorry for the mess I have created, and bothering you," Duo apologized profusely.

"It's okay Duo. Is something wrong?" Quatre tried to calm him.

"Wrong? No, Heero is sleeping. I got hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch so I was going to get a small snack from the kitchen," Duo explained.

"I'll show you the way, then we can get the cook to make you something," Quatre offered.

"No you don't have to go to all that trouble," Duo tried to refuse.

"It's no trouble you're my guest. Come on follow me. Are you coming Trowa," Quatre said turning to the boy next to him.

"Sure," Trowa replied simply.

"What about this?" Duo asked pointing to the fallen statue.

"I'll have someone clean that up later," Quatre replied as he started walking. Trowa took step next to him, their fingers intertwining. Duo followed behind them, he wished Heero would do that with him. Maybe, if I could make him understand. Oh who am I kidding?

After walking through several halls they came upon large double doors. Quatre gently pushed one of them open, to reveal a large room. In the center a large table sat surrounded by twelve chairs.

"Have a seat, I'll go get the cook," Quatre said pointing to the table. Both Duo and Trowa sat down in one of the many chairs.

"Man this room is huge," Duo remarked in awe.

"Yeah it is," Trowa replied. Quatre reappeared at the opposite side with an older man.

"So what would you like?" he asked Duo.

"I guess I'll have a waffle," Duo responded. 

Turning to the man Quatre told him, "Two waffles and Trowa and mine's breakfast."

"Okay," the older man nodded walking back into the doors he came from. Quatre took a seat next to Trowa. Duo didn't know what to say, so for once he remained silent.

"How is Heero?" Quatre asked softly. Duo looked over at the blond boy.

"I'm not really sure. Physically he is fine, emotionally I don't know. Right now he is asleep so I can't tell how he is taking it," Duo explained.

"You truly love him, don't you?" Quatre remarked softly.

"What?" the shock evident on Duo's face.

"Your eyes and actions gave you away," Quatre explained. After a long moment Duo finally responded, "Yes I do."

"I understand," Quatre smiled looking over at Trowa. A few moments later the cook appeared caring three plates. He set two of them in front of Duo and the third between Trowa and Quatre. Picking up his knife Duo splattered butter on his waffles. Then taking the syrup in hand, he turned it upside down. The slow goopy liquid began to spill onto the waffles. Putting the bottle down he picked up his fork and began cutting on of the waffles, then he stabbed at the piece he cut off and popped it into his mouth. Looking over he realized Quatre and Trowa were staring at him. His face flashed that mischievous grin; both Quatre and Trowa laughed. Picking up their forks they began digging into the plat they shared. Duo had almost finished his first waffle. Looking at the other one, he knew he was getting full. 'Wait, maybe Heero would want it when he woke up.' After a finishing off the waffle he got up.

"Thanks for the wonderful food. I'm going to save this one for Heero. I'm going to return to him to make sure he is all right" Duo explained picking up the plate, "goodnight."

As Duo walked away he heard Quatre and Trowa wish him a goodnight. He walked down the hall quietly trying not to disturb anyone. Upon reaching the room where Heero was he noticed the door wide open. Entering the room he placed the plate on the dresser. Looking over at the bed, it was empty. 'Oh my god! Where'd he go!'

"Heero!" Duo called out. Running into the hall he looked in both directions. He began to run down any and every hall he came to, calling out to Heero. 'Where'd he go!!' Duo became frustrated. Turning Duo looked down a semi-dark hall. He scanned each side, and then he noticed something. He saw something huddled on the floor near some doors. Running to the mass, it was Heero.

"Heero? Are you all right?" Duo asked trying to suck in some air. Kneeling next to him, Heero didn't respond. Duo tried to pick the boy up but he was too tired and weak.

"Help! Someone please help me!" he called out in desperation.


	14. Chapter 13

"The Christmas Wish" Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me it belongs to the person who wrote it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo's cries and pleas pierced the air. Looking up from the boy he clutched tightly to, he saw several people standing in the doorways around him.

"Help me!" he pleaded to them. One older woman looked down at him then at Heero. Stepping out of the door she turned to several other girls.

"Marie, Elizabeth, and Helena get that boy off the floor and back to his room. Anne, and Sylvia help me with the other one he looks very worn out and flustered," she commanded. The six women helped the two boys. They reached the room rather quickly. Placing Heero on the bed and Duo in the nearby chair.

"Thank you," Duo said to her.

"It's not a problem. Let's go," she replied pushing everyone out of the room and shutting the door.

Turning to Heero, Duo stared at him, "How did you get out there?"

"I was looking for you," a horse whisper spoke, causing Duo to jump.

"Your awake!" Duo said jumping up and running over to the bed.

Turning his head Heero stared into Duo's face, "Yes."

"Are you okay?" Duo asked not even realizing what Heero had first said.

"I think so. My muscles are sore," Heero replied trying to sit up. Duo instinctively reached out to help him. When Heero didn't protest he placed his hands gently under Heero's arms and pulled him up slowly.

"Well you were you beaten pretty bad," Duo explained, the concern peaking in his voice. Reaching out Heero pushed some of Duo's loose hair out of his face. His fingers rubbing Duo's cheek gently.

"Thanks," his voice was heavy.

"Your welcome," Duo spoke almost incoherently.

"What time is it?" Heero asked, his fingers still resting on Duo's soft cheek. Duo eyes sifted form the face in front of him to the clock on the table.

"2 a.m.," he responded looking back at Heero.

"Sorry I ruined your evening. Duo...?" Heero started then his voice broke off.

Duo wasn't sure what to say, "That's okay," he finally decided. The soft warm fingers of the one Duo loved in the whole world again caressed his cheek. Duo could feel himself losing touch with reality.

"Duo?" Heero tried again only he still couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes," he mumbled, responding to Heero's touch.

"What did you want most from this party?" Heero finally completed it.

"What you do you mean?" Duo was unsure of what Heero was asking him.

"I mean, what did you want to do the most?" Heero tried to clarify only he wasn't really sure what he was looking for.

"I wanted to dance with..." Duo turned his head away from the boy in front of him, leaving Heero's hand in mid air, his voice lowering, "you."

"Duo, what did you want for Christmas?" Heero asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Duo responded completely turning away from Heero, his back to him.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know," Heero couldn't explain the truth of why he wanted to know. During his time in-between consciousness and unconsciousness he thought he heard Duo tell him he loved him. But he wasn't sure if that was the truth or his mind playing evil tricks on him.

"I want... you," Duo finally spoke breaking into Heero's thoughts.

Suddenly Heero felt something deep inside. The feeling was warm and comforting. Looking up Duo stood only a few inches from him. Reaching out his hand, Heero grabbed Duo's. Duo spun around quickly. Looking at Heero he saw something he had never seen on his face before, a genuine smile. Heero was actually smiling.

"Duo will you help me get to the ballroom?" Heero asked the shocked boy before him.

"Sure, but why?" Duo wondered.

"You'll see," Heero said trying to pull himself to his feet. Duo placed his arm around Heero's waist and pulled him up. Supporting most of Heero's weight they made their way to the large empty ballroom. Heero sat down on the steps to catch his breath. Looking at Duo, his gown still glowed in the moonlight that flooded into the room through the large windows. His hair rustled and tangled a bit from all the activities of the night. He wasn't wearing his heels anymore. Using the railing Heero pulled himself to his feet. Duo came to his aid only Heero put his hand up to stop him. Duo stood inches away his face showing his concern

Looking right at him Heero asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Duo thought about it for only a moment, "Yes." He didn't need anything but Heero.

Slipping into each other's arms they began lazily circling around the floor. Even though no music was playing, they heard music as they swirled around the floor. Duo could feel most of Heero's weight on him, but that didn't bother him at all.

  
//Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play  
My world is changing  
I am rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the times done  
Is that why you have let me go  
Christmas is here everywhere  
Christmas is here if you care  
If there is love in you heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
I feel you Christmas  
I know I found you  
You never fade away  
They joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love  
Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love//

'Thank you,' Duo silently told the night sky outside the windows.

"I wanted to dance with you too," Heero whispered in Duo's ear. Duo's eyes widened a bit more.

"I love you too," Heero said looking into Duo's soft violet eyes. A smile broke on Duo's face, 'he loves me too. He heard me tell him my feelings, he knew all along.' Duo couldn't respond all he could do was smile. Heero leaned in their lips meeting for the first time. The moon showed brightly highlighting the two in the empty dark room. Two souls finally coming together where they belong.

~Owari~


End file.
